


Should have been studying but instead wrote this!

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was happy to be surprised by his siblings for an early birthday present, but with turning eighteen there becomes new changes to castiel's world that he never suspected. Will he be strong enough to go through with it?</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: 1 month, two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the first NINETEEN, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should have been studying but instead wrote this!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

Castiel laughed loudly at the joke Charlie made as he helped Dean pass out the dinner, it was so nice to see his siblings again. He missed them though he pretended not to. Dean wasn’t really feeling good, he could tell. Dean wanted to go lay down but was baring it for Castiel. Dean cramped a lot before heat, sometimes it would cause him to stay home. Dean calmed he was mostly sore. Dean has been running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to do odd jobs to get enough money for what Castiel obviously knew was his birthday. 

He kept telling Dean it wasn’t worth it, but Dean kept insisting it was. Castiel had to call the line when Dean tried to do missouri’s gutters for her. There was just...something he didn’t like about Dean being in situations he could get hurt at. He growled at Dean when he tries to pick things up at work, he stands in front of Dean slightly when they walked in crowded areas. It must just be with the mating thing, but Castiel was almost hypersensitive to Dean. 

Castiel was trying to keep focus on his mate, who was passing out plates he made of his famous pasta. Which was Castiel’s favorite meal, especially since that was the first thing they had to do in cooking class together, except Dean’s recipe was a little bolder.

Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean’s beautiful body, as he took a seat at head of the table like he normally did. Naturally taking over the empty seat a long time ago, Sam to his right and charlie to his left, Gabriel took a folded chair from the garage and Dean took a seat at the other end. Dean gave a soft smile to Castiel when he noticed he was staring at him. Castiel gave a soft smile back, resting his chin on his hands. Dean started to dig into his food, as Charlie continued her stories of new york and her life there. 

Castiel’s thoughts drifted to earlier though, his smile fading in thought, as he remembered.   
____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Earlier**

 

 

Castiel panted covered in sweat as he fanned himself with his shirt, sweat pouring down his skin. Benny was sit out for the count, but the rest of the team liked to get together on Sundays and just play some matches against each other. Mostly a macho alpha competition but he didn’t like to think of it as that...okay maybe a little.

Castiel threw the football hard, jumping up slightly to make it sore before he was tackled by Michael. Who was damn good at tackling. Castiel took the hit, but when he heard Lucifer cheer he knew his team made the point. Laughing as Michael got up, helping him up as well. 

“Dude, you suck.” Michael laughed, as he patted his back. 

“No, but Lucifer does if you need help.” Castiel teased, as Lucifer shoved him. 

“Seriously dude, you always got us beat.” Michael stated. 

“If Benny was here we would have never scored a point.” Lucifer chuckled. “The Tornado, you two together.” 

“Well, just be lucky he’s out on the bleachers. Or it wouldn’t be fair.” Castiel teased, moving to smile at Benny but Benny was talking to a man in a nice suit. Taking a piece of paper from him as Benny listened intensely. “Hey, I’ll be right back.” 

Castiel jogged over to benny, who looked down at the pamphlet in his hands, looking up only when Castiel spoke. 

“Is this guy bothering you?” Castiel asked, as he eyed the man. “He’s not looking for god, scram.” 

“It isn’t like that, Cas.” Benny spoke up, as Castiel eyed the man. “He’s a recruiter for a football camp.”

“I wouldn’t say camp. It’s a six month program, and pretty much I go to schools and look for the best of the best to sign up for the program. If they like you, you will go away for six months of the year, till you can actually play pro. Pretty much we train you to play pro. Once you have finished, we put you in the room with the people that matter and they pick who they want.” The man spoke, before he paused. “Castiel novak right? I’m Gordon Walker.” He held out his hand, as Castiel shook it. 

“Nice to meet you.” Castiel spoke as Gordon handed him a pamphlet. 

“I heard you two are the best of the best.” Gordon confessed as Castiel gave Benny a look unsure of this. 

“It’s...a good idea, Cas.” Benny spoke. “We go for three months for the first try, if they like us they will keep us for the next three and even pay us.” 

“How much?” Castiel asked eyeing the pamphlet. 

“A thousand a week.” Gordon spoke. “Four weeks it’s four thousand.” 

“Best part, they pay for everything.” Benny beamed. “Our food, our board. They got some rules we got to follow but that’s it.” 

“What’s the catch?” Castiel asked. 

“The only catch is you have to pay a thousand to go for the first three months. Just incase you aren’t worth your weight in gold. If we keep you after the first three, then we pay you back in the next check.” Gordon confessed. Castiel bit his lip in thought. A thousand a week? That was more than he was making in a month. Castiel eyed the program, could he really live without Dean for six months? 

“What do you say, Benny?” Gordon asked. “Want me to sign you up? You can always change your mind.” 

“I’m so in.” Benny smiled shaking his hand. “Balthazar is going to freak.” Benny smiled. 

“What about you, Castiel?” Gordon asked. 

“I don’t know.” Castiel spoke. 

“Cas, this is a legit honor. I’ve known about this program. I’ve been hoping to be picked since I started playing football. It’s an honor just to be thought of for this.” Benny beamed.

“Come on, Castiel.” Gordon spoke. “Let me just put you down for a guaranteed spot, you can always call me to change your mind...but the names I have been hearing at all the schools are yours for this. You guys are the names my bosses have begging me to have sign up.” 

“Come on cas!” Benny spoke shaking his shoulder.

“What about your leg?” Castiel asked. 

“It should be hundred percent by graduation. We ship off that night and we can train together. Come one.” Benny almost whined. 

“What do you say?” Gordon offered as Castiel paused in thought before opening his mouth to speak.   
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

“So? Where are you guys planning to go to college?” Charlie asked chewing, she covered her mouth politely. Dean looked down smiling. 

“Well, Castiel and I decided to go to a community together.” Dean smiled as Castiel’s voice made him look up.

“...A-...Actually…” Castiel spoke as the whole table went quiet. He knew he should shut up and talk to Dean in private. But...here he couldn’t back out of ever bringing it up. “I-I was offered to go to a football program...I go for six months out of the year for three years...If...they like me anyways...I get paid too.” Castiel watched Dean’s smile fade from his face, Castiel looked down. “I would have a foot in the door to go pro…” 

“That sounds wonderful, Cas-” Charlie spoke as Dean’s chair being forced back made everyone turn, as Dean angrily tossed the napkin from his lap on the table walking out of the room.

Ah, yeah...Castiel saw that coming. Castiel sighed, when he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He wiped his mouth before standing, he gave a reassuring smile to them all. 

“I’m going to be right back.” Castiel spoke as he walked towards their room. Seeing Dean angrily trying to find his cigarettes, he was pulling out their drawers, but Castiel knew he wasn’t going to find them. Seeing that Castiel threw them away. Dean didn’t need to start smoking again, after he had finally stopped smoking on his own. 

“Here.” Castiel spoke handing him a candy Cigarette which Dean snatched angrily, not even attempting to take his time, he ripped the paper off plopping it into his mouth. He snatched the box from Castiel as he angrily started to eat them one by one. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Springing this on me? Making me look like a fucking idiot in front of your siblings?!” Dean chomped as he wiped his tears. 

“I’m sorry for everything.” Castiel confessed. He really didn’t want to make him cry, he tried to comfort his mate but his mate wasn’t having it.

“Six months?! Six months?!” Dean cried. “Do you really hate me that much?” 

“Dean, it isn’t like that and you know it.” Castiel sighed, as Dean covered his face sitting down. Castiel sighed, moving to sit next to him rubbing circles on his back. Letting Dean cry it out for a moment, letting Dean get his feelings out. “I love you, You know that...I want to do what’s best for us. This...is a good opportunity for us.” 

“I know.” Dean cried, as he wiped his tears. “I-I don’t know why I’m being this emotional.” Dean took a second more, before running his fingers through his own hair. “When will you be leaving?” 

“...Not unless I get the thousand to pay for the first three months.” Castiel spoke. “If they like me, they will keep me for the six, and start paying me for it...but If I get the money...the night of graduation…” Dean held himself as he nodded softly. 

“...You...want to go don’t you?” Dean sniffed, as he looked at him, Castiel took out the pamphlet eyeing it before handing it over to Dean.

“...Yeah.” Castiel confessed softly, as Dean sighed as though making a decision before standing. He walked over to his dresser, digging through it he walked over with a yellow envelope he handed it to him. “Wh...what’s this?” 

“About six hundred dollars. So I got you half way. ” Dean wiping his nose. “I’ve been doing odd jobs and saving the remainder of my paycheck to take you to a nice dinner and a hotel….but...I feel like this would make you happier.” 

“...D-Dean-” Castiel choked out as Dean sat next to him. 

“Go.” Dean spoke, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Dean, Are you sure?” Castiel whispered putting an arm around him holding him close as Dean eyed the pamphlets. 

“Yeah.” Dean spoke, turning to hold him tightly. “You better spoil me rotten till you leave.” 

“I plan too…” Castiel laughed as he felt his own tears coming. Dean sat up slightly as he heard Castiel’s sniffs. 

“Oh baby, don’t cry!” Dean laughed crying as well. Nuzzling against him, wiping Castiel’s tears. Castiel instantly comforted when Dean’s pur erupted, he moved to bury his face into Dean’s neck, gripping him tightly. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Castiel sobbed as Dean started to cry as well. 

“I’m going to miss you too.” Dean breathed as he let out a loving laugh. “You’re going to knock them dead. I know it baby.” Dean slid his fingers up and down his spine. Castiel didn’t know when the conversation had changed and now he was the one needing comfort. 

Castiel relaxed under his purring as he nuzzled into him, taking a big breath he took in the scent of rain. Strong under his nose being so close to his skin, he couldn’t imagine leaving in two weeks, being without Dean when he had nothing but Dean for seven years. He couldn’t imagine six months without him.

“I suck anyways. I might see you in three months.” Castiel wiped his tears. 

“Don’t lie.” Dean laughed, as he moved to kiss him. “You better do your fucking best.” 

“I will.” Castiel chuckled kissing him back a couple more times.

“Come on we better get back.” Dean chuckled, as he took Castiel’s hand. 

“Do we have to? I want to rub your tummy and leave hickeys on your neck.” Castiel whined. 

“That’s literally all we are going to be able to afford to do for your birthday, so laugh it up.” Dean stated as Castiel laughed lovingly. 

“Best birthday ever.” Castiel cheered as Dean rolled his eyes laughing, leading him back downstairs. 

“Sorry everyone.” Dean stated as he moved to sit. 

“It’s okay.” Charlie smiled as Castiel sat down as well. “Since I’ll be heading back to new york tomorrow morning, I guess it’s a good time as any to give you your birthday gift.” Charlie smiled handing Castiel a card. 

Castiel paused with a smile, before taking the card. Looking at the card with the silly bunny on it, Castiel opened the card. Something fell into his lap, he paused picking up a paper obvious check. 

“Charlie, you didn’t-” Castiel paused as he looked at the amount. His eyes widened as she smiled smugly. Dean moved over to see, as his eyes widened as well. “You REALLY shouldn’t have.” 

“A thousand dollars?!” Dean gasped. 

“Well, I know you need it for your three month trial and it’s dad’s money. It deserves to go to someone’s education and not my hair dye.” Charlie smiled, as Castiel raised his eyebrow.

“How did you know about the three month trial?” Castiel asked amused.

 

“...um…” Charlie looked at the teens who turned looking away. “We may have sort of been listening. Whatever. Doesn’t change the fact that I was going to give you that anyways.”

“The card says, enjoy your hundred bucks.” Castiel raised an eyebrow, as Charlie snatched the card back ripping it up. 

“Typo.” Charlie lied laughing, as she forced the ripped card under her plate before Castiel moved to hug her. 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed as Charlie slowly hugged back. 

“Now, enjoy your birthday with Dean.” Charlie whispered. “...Don’t worry bout a thing. I’ll make sure to help Dean while you’re gone.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel spoke pulling back as Charlie stood, ushering for Gabriel to follow. 

“Come on, squirt. Dad’s going to be pissed if we aren’t home soon.” Charlie sighed as Gabriel moved to hug Sam, before following him. Castiel looked away slightly, hearing mention of his dad charlie sighed sadly. “He’ll come around.” 

“No, I don’t think he will…” Castiel spoke as he walked them towards the door, pushing his hands into his pockets. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Charlie reassured as Dean slid his fingers up and down his spine comfortingly. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Castiel said softly. “It’s his loss.” Charlie gave a soft smile before kissing his cheek before Gabriel moved to hug him as well. 

“I love you.” Gabriel whispered as Castiel nuzzled him softly.

“I miss you too kiddo.” Castiel whispered back before ruffling his hair. “Bye guys.” They waved as they walked out Castiel didn’t look away till the car’s lights disappeared down the road. 

“Castiel?” Dean whispered as he kissed his neck. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah...Sam and I will clean up.” Castiel spoke as he kissed Dean softly.

“Go lay down, I’ll be up in a minute to rub your belly.” Castiel winked as he watched Dean hesitantly pull away. He knew Dean knew how hard it was to see his siblings leave again. It was hard having to walk away from them the first time because of the father but the second time…

Dean finally submitted walking up stairs, as Sam and Castiel cleaned up dinner before Castiel went up. Holding Dean the whole night, sliding affectionate hands over his cramping belly. Which Dean was lulled to sleep at. Castiel’s heart hurt. He missed his siblings. In some sick way, he missed his dad too. 

He missed the affection and concern he had gotten, no matter how little or big. It was there. Did his father think of him? Went to sleep knowing he was the reason he couldn’t see his own son? 

The light shined over them from the tv on some channel, watching a almost silent tv.

“I won’t be him. When I have kids...I won’t be him.” Castiel promised himself. “I won’t be…” Castiel promised to no one, as he turned off the tv, moving to hold his mate he curled up and fell asleep, his hand still laying softly on Dean’s stomach the whole night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO  
> ________________
> 
> Put a pregnancy tracker to help with the time line.
> 
> Also wow a lot of you think very horrible of castiel that he wouldn't be happy knowing about the baby. Found that interesting. Also I estimate about two or three more chapters till Dean finds out. :)


End file.
